


Dark Before The Dawn

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Series: College Annlett AU [2]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna runs into someone she'd rather avoid, but luckily Edmund is soon on the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Before The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's always a villain lurking somewhere...
> 
> Title from the song 'Pride Before A Fall', by The Church

“You regarded Pluto as a planet even after it was said otherwise?”

“Oh certainly.” Edmund answered. “I grew up learning that Pluto was the ninth planet in our system. When the decision came to no longer include it, to me it was like rewriting the history books.”

“Despite evidence being presented that said it was a dwarf planet?”

“It doesn't matter to me if it's smaller, or if it's a bit abnormal. I cannot forget the things I was taught as a child.”

“No, I agree with you.” Anna said with a shake of her head. “It's hard to erase something like that from your mind.” She stirred the ice around in her drink. “You're really into space.”

Edmund nodded. “It's always been a fascination, one I've had since I was a child. In fact, I share my name with the man who discovered Halley’s Comet.”

“Forgive me for asking, but did your mother name you after him?”

He paused, but then laughed. “No, 'Edmund' is an old family name, the last person to have it was my grandfather on my mother's side. It was merely coincidence.”

“Oh. Is that what sparked your interest in astronomy?”

“It was part of it.”

She seemed to be enjoying herself, which was a relief to Edmund. Ever since Anna agreed to his offer of taking her to the planetarium's showing on Pluto, he wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to screw it up. He wanted her to have a good time.

They had attended the showing at the planetarium, and while certainly Edmund had enjoyed it, a couple of times he had glanced over at Anna. She didn't look uncomfortable or like she didn't want to be there; she had looked to be interested at the very least, which was good. At least the show had helped settle the nerves he'd been overrun with all day leading up to it. Anna being with him helped with that as well.

After the show, they decided to get something to eat at a little sandwich shop, and it was here they were continuing the conversation they had started after leaving the planetarium.

“When I found out who discovered the comet, I wanted to know more about the object he observed, what he studied.” Edmund continued. “A man who discovered a comet! As a kid, I wondered if I might be able tot do that, but even before then I found myself watching the stars. It is endless out there, truly a marvel. I got my first telescope when I was twelve.”

“Interesting.” She mused. “Science seems to be constantly evolving these days. One day we're sending rockets into space, the next we're seeing high quality pictures of Pluto.”

“You're absolutely right.” Edmund agreed. “These are strange, but sometimes wondrous times we are living in.”

She smiled. “You should really consider changing your studies if you're so passionate about this subject.”

He paused just as he was about to pick up his sandwich again. He felt himself blush at the sight of her smile.

“Ah, I... I am still thinking about it. I haven't forgotten your advice.”

Edmund thought he was fortunate she accepted his offer in the first place.

 

* * *

 

“Well, spill it, Anna- the date.”

“Excuse me- what?”

Anna glared at Caleb mid-sip from her coffee. Honestly. The first think he asks is that and of course Abe reacts in the manner she would expect.

She put the cup down and turned to Abe, who was looking at her expectantly. “First of all, Caleb needs to mind his own business and as for you, don't sound so surprised.” Abe didn't say anything back, just leaned back in his chair. As for Caleb, she didn't have to look to know he was still grinning like an idiot. “Edmund asked me to a showing at the planetarium about discoveries of Pluto and we had something to eat afterward, that's all. So what if it was a date?”

“You know how he looks at you.” Caleb added. “He's probably been dying for a chance to ask.”

“From how he was trying to ask I wouldn't be surprised.”

“Edmund- Isn't that the guy you said fainted during the frog dissections in your last Bio class?” Ben cut in from beside Caleb.

“You guys-”

“He's a law student, can't expect him to be used to such things.” Abe muttered, which was quickly followed my his girlfriend, Mary nudging him in the ribs. “Okay- Sorry.”

“Accepted.” Anna replied, waving him off. She and Abe had a history, in the fact they used to be together. It had been long since they broke up and he started going out with Mary, who was absolutely head over heels for him, but Abe was still a dear friend to Anna. He was a tad overprotective of her, especially since Anna's former boyfriend Selah suddenly left and dropped off the face of the earth.

“Did you at least have a good time?” Mary asked.

She did have a good time last night, a couple times finding herself fascinated by the new discoveries of the far away planet (dwarf planet as it officially was these days). Edmund had looked fully immersed in the show, just as interested in what was being discussed if not more. Though it was clear to her he was really interested in the subject of astronomy, seeing him truly interested was something. Their conversations after too had been engaging on a level she was comfortable with.

“Yes, the show was interesting.” She answered. “I've never been to the planetarium. Like I said, we got something to eat after, and... he actually offered to walk me back to the dorms.”

“Sounds like quite the gentleman.”

Anna started to smile, but then she heard footsteps approach their table and looked up.

“Good morning, Abraham.” A tall man greeted them, one that made Anna silent.

“What do you want, John?” Abe said right away, not wasting any time.

John Simcoe, linguistics major, only smiled, but it was one Anna hated. “Just wanted to ask if you have everything ready for our presentation for class.”

“I do, so don't you worry about that.” Abe gave the other man one of his shit-eating grins. He didn't particularly like John, with good reason. “Make sure you have what we need as well.”

“I will, I only wanted to double check with you. Good day.” He glanced at Anna before walking away.

Anna really hated that guy.

“Try working with that guy on a group project.” Abe said, scowling. “He's smart, but he gets on my nerves.”

“That effect is shared with all of us.” Ben seconded.

She turned her eyes downcast at the table. “Maybe it's a good thing Edmund did walk me back to the dorms last night.”

“Don't let him get to you.” Caleb said, laying a hand gently on her shoulder. “If it helps you any, I can pretend to be your boyfriend to get him off your back.”

“Sorry to break it to you, but you're not my type, Caleb.”

Laughs sounded around the table, and it brought a smile back to Anna's face. Then Ben tapped Caleb's shoulder.

“We should get going, our classes start soon.” He reminded Caleb.

“Ah, yeah, that's right. We'll catch you guys later.”

They said their goodbyes, grabbed their coffee, and hurried off. That left Anna, Abe, and Mary at the table. Anna continued to look down at the table, until Mary spoke up.

“Don't look so down, I don't think you have much to worry about.” She assured him. Anna looked up at her. They never spoke much to each other because of Anna's history with Abe, but somehow it was good to have reassurance. They were getting along better than they had when Mary and Abe first got together, so at least that was something.

“Not with us around,” Abe added. “But listen- John is a creep. If so much as touches you I'll kick his ass.”

Shyly, Anna was able to smile. “At least I've got someone on my side.”

 

* * *

 

Anna put on her coat and started out of the classroom. Another boring class, but she did need this one so it was best to endure it and do well. Easier said than done, really. Not a difficult class, but a rather dull one.

She started to walk across the courtyard, intending to head back to her dorm, and later get dinner with her roommate Abigail-

“Anna.”

She froze, just like she had yesterday morning. Steeling herself, she turned to face the owner of that voice, who was sitting on a bench.

“John.” She put on an air of false cheer. “What are you doing here?”

He grinned- Anna always thought he looked like an evil Cheshire Cat when he looked at her that way. “I had some spare time before my next class. I thought I would enjoy this beautiful weather.”

Stall. Stall until you can make up an excuse to escape. “It... is quite a lovely day.”

“That it is.”

God, she wanted to punch him. Transfer from out of state and he was an annoying creep. It had been only seven months since Selah disappeared that John started hitting on her. Anna thought it would pass, but it was obvious to her now that he still had some attraction for her. She would always play it off, but it honestly filled her with dread. She wondered if he would ever get the hint.

Anna sighed. “You should get to your class.”

He just laughed. “I've got time. Do you have another class?”

“No, I'm done for today.” Her hands clutched the fabric of her skirt.

“Then, perhaps you would like to join me for some coffee while I wait?”

Again with this- Anna wanted to run, but instead, she opened her mouth, readying a reply to politely decline and then be on her way.

“Anna!”

A new voice, but one familiar. She turned her head to see Edmund walking towards her and John. Now here was a breath of fresh air, a friendly face. She knew- it was painfully obvious- that he too highly harbored a crush for her, but he was more polite about it. He wasn't like Simcoe.

“Hello, Edmund.” She replied back, a note of relief slipping into her voice. “I didn't expect to see you.”

“My class got done early; the professor had an appointment to get to.” He glanced over to the other man. “John.”

“Hello, oyster.” John replied, again with that creepy smile.

“We're not in high school any more- stop calling me that. You're not bothering Anna, are you?”

“We're only having a friendly conversation.”

Anna didn't say anything, keeping quiet, yet watching Edmund to see what he would do in response. Said response was to return his attention to Anna.

“I must say it's a wonderful pleasure running into you.” He said. “Have you done the lab write up for bio?”

“Yes, I...” She looked quickly from John to Edmund, then back to John. There was an opportunity here. “I apologize, I have to go fetch some books from the library for a project- ah, Edmund, I believe the subject is in your area of expertise. Maybe you could help me pick out the best ones to use.”

“Me? Er...Yes, I can help you out with that.” Edmund answered, giving her a small smile. “Sorry for intruding on your conversation, John.” Anna could sense the sarcasm in his voice. Ether he had a hatred for John too or he caught on quickly to her intention of wanting to leave.

“No worries. I wouldn't want to distract Anna from her studies.” John said.

Edmund huffed. “Hmph.”

“Are you coming, Edmund?” Anna asked.

“Er, yes; let's go.”

Without another word she turned and walked away, Edmund following behind. Thank God he had suddenly showed up, she felt better now that she was away from John. Edmund said nothing as they walked along, keeping quiet long after they were away from John.

Eventually, he spoke.

“You don't have to go to the library, do you?” He asked.

They stopped.

Just as she thought. Anna looked away, but she didn't try and deny it. “No. I-”

“You don't need to say it.” Edmund interrupted. “I had gotten out of class early, and I spotted you across the way with him. I noticed you looked uncomfortable, so I decided to step in.”

She was silent for a moment, then nodded. “I was. Thank you for coming to my aid.”

“Of course. You should not have to be subjected to unwelcomed advances such as his.”

“Nothing I haven't seen before. I wish he would give up trying to pursue me when clearly it's not going to lead to anything.”

Edmund's face was set into an expression of concern.“You... you should really do something about it if this has occurred more than once.”

“I can handle myself, Edmund.” She assured him.

“Oh, I have no doubt of that. You never batted an eye at dissecting that frog.”

“And I was the one that caught you when you fainted.”

“Ah, well, yes... But I hated seeing you in a situation like that, and it worries me.”

Anna thought on this. The first real interaction she had with Edmund was when he accompanied him to the infirmary after he fainted during the dissections. He had asked her on that date and she found out he wasn't the cold busy law student she first thought him to be. She shouldn't have judged him like that; here he was expressing genuine concern.

Anna had friends that would back her up, but Edmund did have a point.

“Tell you what; the next time John approaches me I will tell him how I feel about this, and if he continues to persist I will say something. I am getting sick of this and I think he's smart enough to know when he's lost.”

“That I'm sure of. Um,” He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. “if you ever need anything, I would be available- I'm simply asking if you would like my phone number; J-just for that reason!”

Anna blinked. It took her back to when he first asked her to the planetarium. He'd looked nervous and had jumped from one sentence to the next. He had been like that just now, but with a bit more confidence. Regardless of it, today, he had proved himself that he was a friend she could rely on.

“Sure.” They briefly exchanged numbers, and then Edmund spoke again.

“If you want, I... I can walk you back to your dorm like we did the other night, in case John is still lurking around.”

“Just in case.” Edmund held up one arm for her to take. After a pause to consider, she took his offered arm. She then changed the subject by asking, “You and John went to the same high school?”

He loudly sighed, and they started walking again. “Unfortunately, yes. I'm still not sure where the nickname of 'oyster' came from.... or why he won't let it go for that matter. My theory is because I was more concerned with my studies and kept mostly to myself. What rotten luck to find out he came here.”

“It sounds like you two had a rivalry back then.”

“You could say we've resumed it, now that we're in the same place. He hasn't changed much ether. I've always had a dislike for him. The feeling is mutual, I suppose.”

“Hm, you could feel the tension.” She offered a smile, and he gave her one in return. “Did you study the sciences in high school?”

“That was my favorite subject.” He replied, with surprising enthusiasm. “I was, as your friend Caleb likes to say, a bit of a 'bookworm'.”

“No offense, but that doesn't sound too different from how you are now.”

“It's alright, but imagine me then- My hair was a bit longer back in those days.”

Anna chuckled, trying to picture a high school version of Edmund. It helped take her mind off of the feeling of unease she got from that short conversation with John. She let her attention remain on Edmund as he walked with her.

There were still gentlemen in this world, one of them being Edmund.

 


End file.
